


hold my soul and whisper close

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also a small attempt at a character study....but lbr here it's mostly just fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Van Helsing's route, in both the first game and in Future Blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: They had already been through so much together, and Cardia would walk through Hell and back again for him...so why was asking this simple question so hard for her?
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	hold my soul and whisper close

It had been a simple enough request for Van Helsing and her to start sleeping in the same bed. And Cardia thought it made more than enough sense, they had recently resolved their first “Lover’s spat” as Lupin had called it and...they were going to be married soon.

She hugged her pillow even tighter as she replayed the memory of Van Helsing’s proposal, warmth and happiness spreading through her at the thought of the church bells ringing for them…

Though it made sense, Cardia couldn’t help but be a bit hesitant about the request. While there was still so much for her to learn, she had learned about the double meaning of ‘sleeping together’.

“Ah...well,” he had stuttered when she brought it up, uncharastically flustered for all of a moment before his typical calm demeanor returned, “While I’m certainly not against it,” he teased her, “Tonight...I just want to hold you if that’s alright.”

Of course it had been. Even when he poked fun at her, the softness in his words and tone would be enough to convince her of anything, and she knew she had the same power over him. It was...nice, comforting.

And yet she was still nervous, but not for that reason.

She had something she wanted to ask him, a question that rolled around her mind and played around her tongue. But...Cardia knew her question would lead to one of his own, one she didn’t know how to answer.

“Cardia.” 

She turned to see Van Helsing had finally emerged from the bathroom. A towel was over his damp head, and opposed to his usual outfit all he wore was a pair of loose sleep pants. She let out a soft yelp at the sight and covered her face with the pillow.

“Hm? Everything okay?” he asked, his towel now wrapping around his neck.

“N..no..” she mumbled. She slowly lowered the pillow to look at him once more, only for her already prominent blush to deepen, “It’s just...you’re not wearing a shirt…” 

A pause, and a burst of laughter from Van Helsing. As embarrassed as she felt, Cardia couldn’t help but feel joy at the sound, even if it was at her own expense. He had started to laugh a bit more...heartily around her.

He was still chuckling as he made his way to the bed, their bed, and sat next to her. Beads of water glistened against the candlelight, “I normally don’t wear anything to bed,” he gently laid a hand against her pillow to lower it, “But I figured you would be more comfortable if I had something on...at least until after our wedding.” There was a playfulness to his voice as he gently wrapped his towel around Cardia and used it to pull her in for a kiss.

His lips felt warm against hers. Cardia quickly let go of her pillow as her hands went to Van Helsing’s face, stroking his cheek and damp hair. Their kiss felt as though it was so long and yet too quick as they pulled apart. She still felt nervous, but courage began to well up in her.

“Van Helsing...can I ask you something?” the question was playing at her tongue, bubbling inside her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, picking up on her uneasiness, “Yes? What’s wrong?” 

“No...nothing’s wrong,” his body relaxed at her words. She took a deep breath to ease the shaking in her body, “I just...can...can I start calling you Abraham?” it finally left her lips.

The question floated between the lovers for a moment, only for Van Helsing to give her a small smile, “Of course you can.” he let out a laugh, not as hardy as the one from before, but a soft, sweet chuckle, “You had me worried for a moment.” he gave her a kiss to her forehead. She could feel the tension in her body start to deflate until, “Though, can I ask what brought this up?”

Oh dear...the response she was dreading.

“Um...well, everyone else calls you Van Helsing, and I wanted to do something different,” she stumbled through her half-true explanation, “Plus,” she could feel the heat pooling in her cheeks, “We’re going to be married one day...and I’ll be Cardia Van Helsing...so why not start calling you that now and prevent any confusion?” 

His breath hitched at the name and his smile remained, “Alright, that makes sense I suppose,” only for it to drop into a fine line, “now will you please tell me the real reason?”

Her eyes widened at the question, but rather than the dread she felt only a moment ago, she felt...lighter as a laugh bubbled out of her, “You can read me like a book, can’t you?”

Van Helsing smirked at that, “You wear your heart on your sleeve,” he lifted her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss, “It’s one of the many, many things I love about you.”

They stayed in that silence for several moments as the words formed in Cardia’s head, and with a deep breath, “I want...to take it back.”

“Take what back?” His look of confusion was a sign to continue.

“Your name, Abraham, I want to take it back from...him,” the words that had only a moment before struggled to form tumbled out of her, “He would always call you Abraham…”

Him. Aleister.

One of the things Cardia had found out about herself ever since her fateful meeting with Lupin was that she could never bring herself to hate anyone. Twilight soldiers? Members of the military? Sholmes? While they were obstacles, she never hated a single one of them.

Her father? Finis? Her feelings about them were...complicated. She hated what they did, to her, to her family, but the hate never extended to them personally.

Jimmy A. Aleister was the one man she hated with every fiber of her being.

“I...I never realized it then because I was still trying to piece together how I felt about you,” she grabbed his hand, her fingers danced against his palm, “But now I know, I was disgusted by the way he would say your name, by the way he would look at you and treat you.” Another deep breath as her fingers linked together with his, “He would look at you like a child would look at his favorite toy...as if you weren’t human,” her words felt so heavy, but she continued, “And that made me so angry, I hated it and I hated him...so I want to take your name away from him…”

Cardia could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks like the venom that spewed from her lips. Only a moment passed before she was pressed against Van Helsing’s chest, his arms wrapping around her.

“So, even then…” he mumbled into her hair, his hand carding through the soft locks, “What did I do to deserve you?” he asked no one in particular, his voice sounding distant. They stayed in their embrace for what felt like an eternity, with it only ending when Van Helsing gently pushed her off his chest to face him. His thumb stroked her cheek, cleaning away the dried up tears, “Hatred and sadness...they don’t suit you.”

“Nor you,” Cardia managed a small smile as she placed her hand over his own, “But...that’s my reason...I don’t want him to have your name anymore...it might be selfish, but it’s mine now.”

He let out a breathy laugh, “Well, how can I refuse such a request?” he asked before leaning in for a kiss...

Only for the door to creak to open and for a bark to interrupt them. The two looked to see Sisi jumping onto the foot of the bed, blissfully ignorant as to what had transpired.

“Sisi,” Cardia held out her arms for the dog, “I guess you’re ready for bed too?” she asked as he crawled into her embrace and snuggled against her.

“Wait, you mean...Sisi sleeps in the bed?” Van Helsing’s question held the air of confusion and whiplash he was experiencing.

She looked to him before turning Sisi to face him, “Of course, we’re a package deal my dear Abraham.”

His eyes widened at her using his name, only for them to soften as he smiled at the two, “Alright, I suppose it can’t hurt anything.” he whispered as he pulled her closer, their lips connecting in one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just finished up Van's route a few days ago and boy howdy was it a ride and a half....to the point where I immediately had to get Future Blessings and as soon as Wintertide Miracles gets on the Switch I'm getting that so fast.
> 
> Title comes from the song "The Runner and the Lover" by Mnthl and Shelby Merry, which is essentially just Van Helsing's route in four minutes and forty seven seconds....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I have a few other ideas in the works so hopefully I can write more for these two!!!


End file.
